As a conventional analyzing device, for example, as shown in the patent document 1, there is a spectroscopic analyzing device that measures concentrations of a chemical solution used for semiconductor manufacturing device such as a semiconductor cleaning device. The spectroscopic analyzing device comprises a measurement cell that houses a chemical solution, a light irradiating part that irradiates a measurement light on the measurement cell, a light detecting part that detects a transmitted light having passed through the measurement cell and a calculating device that calculates a concentration of the chemical solution based on a light intensity signal obtained by the light detecting part. The spectroscopic analyzing device is configured to conduct a correction on the light irradiating part or the light detecting part by periodically switching a measurement position where the measurement cell is located on an optical path and an evacuating position where the measurement cell is not located on the optical path by relatively moving the optical path formed between the light irradiating part and the light detecting part and the measurement cell.
In order to relatively move the optical path and the measurement cell, the spectroscopic analyzing device comprises a switching mechanism for switching the measurement cell between the measurement position and the evacuating position. In addition, a position sensor is provided as an electrical component using magnetism or light in order to detect the position of the measurement cell switched by the switching mechanism.
However, in the case that the measurement cell is arranged inside of, for example, the semiconductor manufacturing device, the inside environment is a chemical solution atmosphere and some of the chemical solutions are flammable. As mentioned above, in the case that the measurement cell is arranged in a flammable gas atmosphere, it is generally advisable to avoid using an electrical component in the gas atmosphere as much as possible. As a result of this, usage environment is limited such that the position sensor, which is the electrical component that is used to detect the position of the measurement cell, cannot be used in the flammable gas atmosphere.
Meanwhile, in the case that no position sensor is arranged, the position of the measurement cell cannot be detected in controlling the switching mechanism so that it is not possible for the analyzing device to detect whether the measurement cell is normally switched by the switching mechanism.